Nuevas aventuras
by yin-and-yuno
Summary: Naruto y sus amigos un dia se encuentran con una ninja sin banda y siendo perseguida por un asesino muy buscado. Habran muchas parejas, no se si sean de su agrado pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**_Mica: Hola a todos, hoy tambien estoy sola. pero no se preocupen, en algun momento mi compañara va a regresar, pero bueno. Aqui tienen una nueva historia que espero que les juste mucho, por cierto lo que esta entre parentesis es lo que dijo yo. Asi que les dejo la historia. :)_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**_

_En el corazón del bosque se podía ver una casa como para tres personas, de esta salía una niña de 7 años y una cachorra casi recién nacida. Su aspecto es de cabello largo hasta la cintura y negro como la noche pero con cuatro mechones blancos; dos a los costados de su cara y los otros dos en la parte trasera de su cabello. Su ojo derecho es de color negro, mientras que el izquierdo es blanco perlado. La niña estaba vestida con una bermuda de tela de color negro con toques blancos, una blusa de igual color que su pantalón con toques blancos y unas sandalias ninjas comunes. _

_Yin: -Nii-chan Nii-chan – llamaba la niña con una sonrisa corriendo hacia su hermano, un chico alto de ojos y cabello blanco oscuro, vistiendo un traje anbu. El la recibió con un abrazo protector. _

_Yang: -¿Qué pasa Yin?- pregunto de forma cariñosa después de haberla soltado del abrazo. _

_Yin: –Nana dice que es hora de comer- dice risueña, para luego agarrar la mano de su hermano y tironearlo hasta una pequeña mesa donde los esperaba una señora de no más de 50 años, la cual les sonreí con dulzura y la comida lista. Después de comer, la niña se acostó en el suelo del bosque mirando hacia el cielo, pero de repente apareció alguien con aspecto de serpiente cerca de donde estaba Yin, la cual al verlo se paro rápidamente gritando llamando a su hermano y a su Nana. Estos al ver quien era rápidamente se pusieron enfrente de Yin y en guardia con un kinai en mano. _

_Yang: –Orochimaru, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo de forma fría el chico de ojos blancos obscuros. _

_Orochimaru: –Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero Yang- le respondió de forma maliciosa mirando a Yin que estaba escondida detrás de Yang y mirándolo con curiosidad. _

_Yin: - Nii-chan, ¿Quién es él?- dijo la niña confundida y su hermano le respondió con la verdad _

_Yang: –Es una persona que quiere explotar poderes, en este caso los tuyos Yin. El es tu enemigo, así que no te le acerques – le respondió sin apartar la vista de su enemigo. Este sonrió de manera macabra para luego hacer una seña con la mano, al hacerlo se vieron rodeados por los sirvientes de Orochimaru. _

_Orochimaru: –Entréguenla por las buenas o los matamos- dijo de forma amenazante el enemigo, el chico le lanzo un par de kunais como respuesta. –Bueno si así quieren las cosa, entonces, ataquen!- dijo después de esquivar las armas que iban en su contra y los demás acataron las ordenes de su líder. Yang rápidamente defendió a su hermana, mientras esta esquivaba los ataques con facilidad. _

_Yin: -Nii-chan dijo que son enemigos así que puedo atacarlos sin problema- pensó la niña para esta ves empezar a atacar. Momentos después tan solo quedaban Orochimaru y Kabuto de pie; el primero se acerco rápidamente Yang y a su nana, los cuales no lo veían venir y los ataco atravesándolos con su espada. La niña grito al ver a su familia muerta, de ella rápidamente emano un aura demoniaca de color blanco y negro. Orochimaru al ver esto supo rápidamente lo que pasaba, el Ryū se estaba liberando. _

_Orochimaru: -Demonios no predije esto, sabía que esta niña y su demonio eran fuertes pero no pensé que tanto. Si no salgo de aquí moriré antes de apoderarme del cuerpo de esa chiquilla- pensó Orochimaru viendo con algo de miedo como ese chakra emanaba de Yin. -Retirada- grito y rápidamente todo desparecieron en una nube de humo, ante esto la niña se tranquilizo lo suficiente como para evitar transformarse. _

_Yin: -Nii-chan, nana… Lo siento- dijo llorando sobre el cuerpo de su hermano._

_Unos años después:_

_De esa misma casita, donde antes habitaban tres personas, salía una Yin de 13 años con una cachorra de color blanco como la nieve y un uniforme de ninja. Este consistía en una musculosa tradicional japonesa negro con detalles blancos y el signo del yin y el yang en el costado de abajo, una minifalda del mismo color con detalles blancos, con una calza negra abajo, sandalias ninja y un porta kunais atado a la cintura; y por ultimo unas rodilleras de diseño de red. _

_Esta suspiro para luego empezar a saltar de rama en rama, con su fiel cachorra Yuri, en eso se detiene a ver algo que la extraño y al mismo tiempo la sorprendió. Lo que veía era a un grupo de shinobis con una banda de la aldea de Konoha luchando contra un grupo de asesinan, los cuales les ganaban en número. Los de Konoha se veían agotados y Yin podía sentir que empezaban a quedarse sin chakra. _

_Yin: -Si siguen así terminaran muertos- pensó. -¿Qué dices Yuri? ¿Ayudamos?- dijo mirando a la cachorra que estaba en su hombro con una sonrisa. _

_Yuri: –Guaf guaf *Claro Yin*- le ladro como respuesta, Yin ante esto asintió y rápidamente se lanzo a batalla. _

_Mientras tanto, en la batalla:_

_Nuestros héroes se encontraba luchando pero muy agotados, parecía que se desasían de uno y se multiplicaban. _

_Naruto: –Demonios, no se terminan nunca dettebayo- dijo un rubio de ojos azules y extrañas marcas en sus meguillas, mientras seguía luchando y esquivando armas. _

_Sasuke: –Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón dobe- dijo un chico pelinegro y de ojos del mismo color, con el signo del chan Uchiha en la parte trasera de su remera. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban todos reunidos y rodeados de enemigos. _

_Shikamaru: –Que problemático, pensé que esto sería más fácil. Si no hacemos algo pronto todo habrá terminado- dijo un chico con cabello castaño corto y este atado en una coleta alta. _

_Tenten: –Pero ¿Qué hacemos? Estamos agotados, casi sin chakra y ya casi no nos quedan armas- dijo una castaña de dos chonguitos en el cabello. Todos asintieron ante eso y sudaron frio; los asesinos se acercaban con intención de terminar todo lo cual hubiera sido posible, si no fuera porque alguien los golpeo a todos al mismo tiempo. Los ninjas miraron sorprendidos a su salvadora, la cual estaba en posición de ataque y a su lado de la misma manera su fiel amiga Yuri. _

_Yin: – ¿Lista Yuri?- pregunto en tono divertido, mientras que Kiba y Akamaru los miraban sorprendidos, al igual que todos. _

_Yuri: –Guaf guaf *por supuesto*- le respondió la cachorra, para luego ambas lanzarse al ataque. _

_Yin: -Con que esto es un jutsu ¿heee? Pues bien entonces- pensó de forma divertida para después hacer un clon, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos y empezar a hacer el __Rasengan.__ -Rasengan-__ grito mientras lanzaba el ataque hacia un enemigo determinado, al llegarle el ataque la mayoría de los enemigos se esfumaron hasta reducirse a cuatro solamente. _

_XXX: -¿C-como d-descubriste el j-jutsu?- dijo uno de ellos que está al lado de su compañero muerto y en respuesta ella sonrió. _

_Yin: -¿Como no darme cuenta? Era demasiado obvio- dijo en tono divertido para después ponerse seria, de un momento a otro, hizo un par de sellos y los mato en un instante a todos. _

_Naruto: -Mi Rasengan – dijo con cascadas en los ojo, mientras los demás no salían de su asombro, para luego el Uzumaki apuntarla con un dedo de forma asombrada. -¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Quién eres?- cuestiono de manera amenazante. En ese instante Yin se dio cuenta de que aun seguía ante ellos, intento huir pero fue en vano ya que la rodearon desde arriba hasta abajo. Neji y Hinata se acercaron rápidamente agarrándole las muñecas e inmovilizando así sus brazos; mientras Kiba sostiene fuertemente a Yuri que intentaba zafarse. _

_Yin: -Suéltenme ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Yo los salve- dijo desesperada intentando zafarse con lágrimas en los ojos y estos mostraban mucho miedo por lo que le pueden hacer. _

_Naruto: -Lo sabemos y te lo agradecemos pero…- comenzó a decir frente a la chica, pero Neji lo interrumpe. _

_Neji: -Pero no podemos dejarte ir después de ver eso- dijo en tono frio. En eso su prima decidió probar a ver si la chica le respondía._

_Hinata: -Copiaste a la perfección el Rasengan de Naruto-kun. ¿Nos puedes decir como lo hiciste? – pregunto de manera amable Hinata. Pero Yin negó de manera frenética para luego zafarse en un rápido movimiento del agarre, dando así una vuelta hacia atrás alejándose lo más posible de todos y mirar disimuladamente a Kiba que tenia aun atrapa a Yuri. _

_Yin: -No puedo irme sin Yuri, no sé lo que le pueden hacer o…lo que me pueden hacer a mi- penso rápidamente empezando a retroceder al ver que las cuatro chicas del grupo se le acercaban; ellas al ver esto se detuvieron y una de ellas decidió hablar. _

_Tenten: –Espera no te vamos a hacer nada, solo queremos saber cómo hiciste eso- dijo de manera amable, en eso Ino se dio cuenta que miraba disimuladamente a Kiba y se dio cuenta de cómo podría Yin confiar en ellas; la Yamanaka se acerco a Kiba, en cuanto estuvo a su lado le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta, haciendo que este soltara a la cachorra la cual a penas libre corrió hacia su dueña y se lanzo a sus brazos siendo recibida por esta. _

_Kiba: –Ino ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclamo sobándose el chichón de la cabeza, la mencionada no dijo nada y se volvió al lado de las demás chicas. _

_Yin: -P-pues t-tengo u-un e-extraño d-don- tartamudeo indecisa si decirles o no, para después agregar –T-tengo u-un d-demonio m-muy p-peligroso, s-se ll-llama e-el R-ryū- ante esto todos, menos Neji y Hinata, abrieron a más no poder sorprendidos los ojos. _

_Neji: –Con razón ese chakra tan extraño a tu alrededor- dijo Neji de forma pensativa, atrayendo la mirada de todos. _

_Naruto: -Mmmm, no creo que esa cosa llamada el Ryū sea más poderoso que el __Kyūbi__- dijo como desafiando a Yin, la cual ante esto parpadeo sorprendida para luego ponerse en posición de ataque; mientras Yuri la veía extrañada sentada en el piso ya que la mirada que en ese momento tenía su dueña muy poca veces se veía. _

_Yin: -¿Qué te parece un combate portador del __Kyūbi__?- le reto, ante esto Naruto sonrió de manera confiada pero cuando iba a aceptar lo interrumpieron. _

_Sakura: -Naruto no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que volver a la aldea- le regaño al rubio, para luego ver a la chica, -Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto de forma amable y con una sonrisa, _

_Yin: -Mi nombre es Yin, es un gusto- le respondió de la misma forma, en eso los oídos de Kiba y Yin captaron un sonido. –Perdonen, tengo que irme y…arreglar uno asuntos con cierto tipo- dijo Yin chocando su puño contra su palma. _

_Chouji: -¿Con quién exactamente?- pregunto con curiosidad y todos esperaron la respuesta. Yin los miro extrañada._

_Yin: –No sé si lo conozcan pero se llama Orochimaru me persigue desde siempre, me persigue por lo del Ryū. Bueno…nos vemos otro día, adiós- respondió rápidamente y sin esperar respuesta desapareció en una nube de humo junto con Yuri. Ante aquello todos quedaron sin aire y se miraron entre sí. _

_Zuzume: -¿Orochimaru la persigue desde siempre? Impresionante- dijo Zuzume sorprendida y los demás simplemente asintieron. _

_Sakura: -Tenemos que ir a informarle a Tsunade-sama sobre ella, quizás ella sepa que hacer – propuso con una sonrisa, todos se miraron entre sí. -Hai- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron en una nube de humo_

_Mientras tanto Yin estaba frente a frente con Orochimaru, mirándose de manera desafiante, en eso este último se lanza a atacar a Yin la cual se defendió. En eso empezó una gran batalla de la cual los dos salieron mal heridos, Orochimaru fue llevado por Kabuto. La herida de Yin estaba cerrando poco a poco gracias al Ryū pero perdía mucha sangre, así que con sus últimas fuerzas llego junto a Yuri a la puerta de Konoha, en la cual rápidamente los guardias al ver sus heridas graves se la llevaron al hospital en donde es rápidamente atendida. _

_Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage los chicos le contaban lo que había pasado en la misión. _

_Tsunade: –Así que ¿Una ninja sin banda y perseguida por Orochimaru?- pregunto interesada, ante las pregunta Ino se adelanto un paso para responder. _

_Ino: -Sí, ella misma nos dijo que Orochimaru la seguía desde muy chica y antes de irse nos informo que se iba a enfrentarse a él- dijo de forma seria sorprendiendo a todos, menos Tsunade, por la forma de hablar. En eso un ninja entra a la oficina para darle las noticias. _

_Ninja: -Tsunade-sama, los guardias de la entrada llevaron a una niña extraña muy mal herida- dijo rápidamente el ninja; detrás de el apareció Yuri quien se acerco de forma rápida hacia Kiba, el cual se agacho para alzar a la cachorra. _

_Kiba: –Yuri, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Yin?- le pregunto algo preocupado y los demás esperaban a que les dé una respuesta de donde está la chica. _

_Yuri: -Guaf guaf guaf guaf guaf *ella salió herida en la batalla y es ella la que está en el hospital*- le respondió Yuri y Kiba simplemente asintió para luego ver a los demás. _

_Kiba: -Es Yin la que está en hospital, salió herida en la batalla contra Orochimaru- les dijo, todos asintieron y fueron rumbo al hospital._

_En el hospital:_

_Yin despertó en una habitación blanca de hospital por lo que pudo reconocer, se sienta en la cama frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, mientras recuerda la batalla con Orochimaru _

_Yin: –Mierda! Volvió a escabullirse – dijo enojada, TOC; TOC, golpean su puerta mientras ve una figura masculina entrar a la habitación, era Kiba, seguido de sus compañeros, al verla sonrió. _

_ Kiba: -Hola, ¿como estas?- se paro frente a su cama de brazos cruzados -¿Cómo están tus heridas?- Yin recuerda su leve herida en el abdomen, y se mira la herida, pero al verla ya no estaba, ella se siente aliviada de tener al Ryū dentro de ella. _

_Yin: -No, ya estoy bien- responde risueña, los demás la miraron unos momentos y Sakura se acerca a la cama con una sonrisa._

_Sakura: -Eres realmente alguien poderosa si sobreviviste a una pelea con Orochimaru- ante esto la chica se sorprendió, no pensaba que ellos conocieran a Orochimaru. _

_Yin: -¿L-lo conocen?- pregunto un tanto insegura, como respuesta Sakura asiente con la cabeza. _

_Naruto: -Sip, ¿Cómo no conocerlo? Es uno de los más buscados de la aldea dettebayo- responde con una sonrisa zorruna y las manos detrás de la cabeza mirando a Sasuke, como respuesta el Uchiha golpeo fuertemente al Uzumaki en la cabeza. Yin ante esto no pudo evitar reír, de alguna u otra manera esa escena le recordaba un poco cuando su hermano se peleaba con su nana por tonterías. Después de conocer y hablar con la Hokage, esta le ofreció quedarse en la aldea, Yin acepto entre gustosa e indecisa, siendo aceptada por todos en la aldea._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_O, gracias por leer. En cuato pueda suvire las continuasiones. Recuerden, aceptamos ieas, comentarios buenos o malos t tambien personajes. Asi que nos leemos otro dia, chau_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2: Una visita a Suna_ **

_Un mes después ya era parte de los ninjas de Konoha y también de Akatsuki, los cuales eran aliados desde hace varios años. Yin estaba en la oficina de Tsunade esperando que esta le dé su misión, la Hokage suspiro y miro a Yin a los ojos para empezar a hablar. _

_Tsunade: -Yin tu misión es escoltar a los Sabuko-no hacia su hogar, el cual es la aldea escondida entre la arena, en otras palabras Suna – dijo apoyando los brazos en el escritorio. _

_Yin: -Hai Tsunade-sama, con mucho gusto- acepto con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara. Tsunade: -Ok Yin, saldrán mañana en la mañana. Por cierto, te vas a quedar un tiempo- le dijo la Hokage, Yin se sorprendió un poco, pero simplemente asintió emocionada ya que siempre quiso conocer Suna. Luego de despedirse de la Hokage, la niña se fue a entrenar un rato para luego a la tarde preparar sus cosas para la misión. A la mañana siguiente Yin esperaba en la salida de la aldea, unos minutos después una nube de humo se hiso presente y en cuanto se disperso se encontró cara a cara con tres personas. La primera era Temari Sabuko-no, una rubia de cuatro coletas y un abanico como arma. El segundo un chico de cara pintada de morado, con un gorro que tenía el signo de su aldea y lo que parecía ser un par de orejitas; y su arma era, según lo que sabía, controlar marionetas con hilos de chakra llamado Kankuro Sabuko-no. El último era Gaara Sabuko-no; pelirrojo con un tatuaje sobre uno de sus ojos aguamarina que decía "Amor", con una calabaza en la espalda la cual contenía arena que él podía controlar consiente o no. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al notar la mirada fija de Kankuro sobre ella. _

_Yin: -E-es u-un placer conocerlos Sabuko-no, yo soy Yin- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y extendiendo la mano como signo de saludo, siendo estrechada por el marionetista, haciendo que se sonroje mucho. _

_Kankuro: -El placer es nuestro Yin- dijo con una leve sonrisa poniendo más nerviosa a Yin, los hermanos del chico simplemente sonrieron muy levemente. Yin: -Sera mejor que vayamos yendo- dijo Yin después de soltarse del agarre del marionetista empezando a caminar muy sonrojada, siendo seguida por el moreno. Los hermanos, que se quedaron un poco más atrás, empezaron a hablar en voz vaga. _

_Temari: -¿Viste eso? Nunca vi a Kankuro comportarse así con alguien, creo que esa chica va a ser muy especial- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Gaara: -Mmmm, creo que tienes razón- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la chica que intentaba lo mejor que podía alegarse un poco del morocho, ante esto Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente al igual que su hermana. Minutos despues se encontraban saltando de rama en rama con un silencio, que a Yin le parición incomodo. _

_Temari: -Yin, parece que hay algo que se mueve en tu mochila- le aviso algo extrañada; ante aquello Yin se detuvo en una rama, teniendo a Kankuro al lado, para revisar la mochila y al abrirla Yuri se asomo. Yin: -Yuri, te dije que te quedaras con Kai Inuzuka, mientras yo estaba de misión- le reto para después subir a la cachorra a su hombro. -Puedes quedarte, pero no te metas en problemas- dijo mientras cerraba la mochila, se la ponía en la espalda y retomaba la marcha al igual que los demás. Dos días después estaban ya en Suna, Yin estaba emocionada y empezó a adelantarse, siendo detenida por una señora de no más de 30 que choco contra ella. La señora al verle puso cara de espanto y en seguida se fue, dejando a Yin con una mueca en la cara entre dolida y triste. Ante esto Kankuro; Tsunade les había contado más o menos lo que tenía la chica, les dijo a sus hermanos que se adelanten que él iba a detraer a Yin paseando por Suna. _

_Kankuro: -Yin vamos te voy a mostrar la aldea- dijo con una sonrisa amable agarrando de la muñeca a la niña y le hiso caminar al lado de él. Después de estar un paseando se fueron a comer algo, hablando y conociéndose entre sí. Después Yin quiso pagar pero Kankuro la detuvo pagando el; Yin sin darse cuenta se olvido de su tristeza y ahora tenía una dulce y tierna sonrisa en la cara. Después más a la noche, ya que se la pasaron todo el día juntos, luego se dirigieron a la casa de los Sabuko-no a dormir._

**_Continuara..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3: Un malentendido (ShikaIno) _**

_Una semana después vuelven a la aldea de Konoha Kankuro y Yin, al llegar esta última se fue a la oficina de la Hokage, mientras Kankuro se fue a ver a sus amigos. En cuanto salió en el camino se encontró con su amiga Zuzume y se fueron juntas a pasear por la aldea. En la plaza se encontraron con una Ino llorosa, las amigas se miraron entre sí para luego acercarse a su amiga. _

_Zuzume: -Ino ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto muy preocupada. _

_Ino: -V-vi a S-Shikamaru b-besando a otra c-chica – respondió gimoteando, en eso a Zuzume le rodea un aura asesina, ya que ambas sabían los sentimientos de Ino hacia el vago. _

_Zuzume: -Voy a matarlo – exclamo furiosa Zuzuma intentando correr pero siendo detenida por Yin. _

_Yin: -Zuzume, no podemos hacer eso y lo sabes. Creo que sería mejor escuchar la versión de Shikamaru- dijo de forma comprensiva para luego ver hacia los lados y agregar -Tu vas a quedarte con Ino, mientras yo voy a hablar con Shikamaru, así que nos vemos en tu casa Ino- dijo Yin con una sonrisa, sus dos amigas simplemente asintieron para luego irse a la casa de la rubia. Yin suspiro mientras buscaba al Nara, hasta que lo encontró sentado en el campo de entrenamiento. El Nara al verla se levanto para rápidamente acercarse a la niña y agarrarla de los brazos, en su cara había preocupación y al mismo tiempo culpa. _

_Shikamaru: -Yin, dime por favor ¿Dónde está Ino?- le pregunto en tono angustiado y la niña solo alcanzo a parpadear confusa _

_Yin: -Ino está en su casa, pero Zuzuma está con ella y tiene ganas de matarte. Pero para evitar tu muerte segura te acompañare. - dijo con una leve sonrisa en la cara al ver como el moreno asentía y al mismo tiempo sudaba frio. Ambos se dirigían a la casa de la rubia planeando como el moreno hablaría con su amiga y evitar que lo matasen en el trayecto. En cuanto llegaron; Yin convenció a Zuzuma para que deje al Nara entrar a hablar con Ino, este entro en silencio a la habitación de la rubia viendo así una imagen que no veía desde que tenía 5 años. Ino Yamanaka estaba con un camisón que le quedaba grande junto con un pantalón a media pierna; estaba sonrojada y se notaba que había estado llorando. El Nara no pudo soportar aquella imagen, lanzándose así sobre la oji azul para abrasarla, esta al principio se resistió pero después lentamente le devolvió el abrazo hundiendo su cara en el pecho del domador de sombras. Ino se preguntaba el ¿Por qué?, el estaba ahí. _

_Shikamaru: -Vine a explicarte lo que viste, te juro que solo fue un mal entendido. Ella me beso, no yo- le explico mirándola a los ojos de forma suplicante, ante esto la chica suspiro con los ojos cerrados pera luego abrirlos y mirar al chico. _

_Ino: -Está bien Shika, no te preocupes- le dijo con una leve sonrisa la chica intentando zafarse del agarre del morocho pero este no se lo permitió, sino que la acerco mas a si abrazando la cintura de la chica, Ino no podía estar más nerviosa y sonrojada. Shikamaru: -Mmmm, no sé si esa es la forma de disculparte por enojarte de esa manera sin ninguna razón aparente…y mas por algo que supuestamente no te debería importar- dijo el vago fingiendo desinterés, mientras Ino recién se había dado cuenta de que por su reacción ante aquel beso hizo muy obvio sus sentimientos hacia el Nara. _

_Ino. -Etto…no es lo que parece- dijo la pobre chica nerviosa y sonrojada intentando desesperadamente zafarse del agarre del chico. _

_Shikamaru: -Tranquila Ino, no tienes que ponerte celosa- dijo en tono divertido para luego acercar su cara rápidamente hacia la de ella y besándola con dulzura, siendo rápidamente correspondido por la chica. En cuanto se separaron ambos se miraron sonrientes para luego la chica esconder nuevamente su cara en el pecho del chico. _

_Ino: – ¿Esto qué nos hace? – pregunto en tono inseguro la Yamanaka, tenía miedo de la respuesta del morocho, en cambio este sonrió levemente ante aquella pregunta. _

_Shikamaru: –Esto a ti te hace mí novia y a mi tu novio- le respondió con dulzura, para luego volver a besar a su novia con pasión. Detrás de la puerta dos chicas espiaban con una sonrisa para luego chocar las manos en señal de victoria e irse para dejar solos a la nueva pareja._

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
